death 'till we part
by cw001
Summary: completed, involves Apolysape. will Jean kill the one she loves? can the x-men unite once more? summary crap but better inside
1. mysteries part 1

Disclaimer- I don't own the x men and I properly never will

MYSTERIES part 1

Two years ago today, an explosion from Cerebro killed many of the x-men, including the professor, Jean, Jubilee, Cannonball, Storm and Rhane. The survivors, Scott and Bobby included, had their suspicions and went after Magneto for revenge. That was two years ago and no one has heard from either of them. Bezerker joined Evan in the sewer tunnels with the Morlocks. Evan on hearing of Storm's death put Bezerker in charge and left to find and Scott and Bobby on their revenge quest. Sunspot, Tabitha and Archangel lost their minds from Cerebro's explosion, and now remain in intensive care in the med-lab under beast and his new assistants Zama and Robert. Zama 14 years of age who had the power of x-ray vision (among other sorts of vision), as to check peoples insides for broken bones and internal bleeding. Robert was 13 and already a gifted telepath (beast insisted that a telepath would come in handy). Zama is a black Asian (no one knows where from), who is about 5 foot tall, dark black hair and is already quite popular at school and in the institute. Robert looks like a mini version of Bezerker but with all blond hair.

That was two years ago, the remains of the x-men team has severely diminished, Kurt is in charge along with Kitty as Logan left with Rouge, X23 and Remy to Canada. Rouge decided to travel with Remy but Logan cunningly decided to go with them to look after Rouge's 'best' interests, although the main reason was to regain memories. Jamie, Kurt, Kitty, Peter, Amara, Beast and a few new students were left, including Zama and Robert were left dealing with the mansion. Alex, Scott's brother, stayed for about a month but went back to Hawaii as Scott was the only reason he came in the first place.

The x-men were not the only mutant team to suffer, as the Brotherhood of mutants and the Acolytes both have been transformed. Since Magneto took off to create his perfect island paradise for mutants the Acolytes disbanded. Instead rumour has it, he gathered a new force under his belt. Sabertooth willingly followed Magneto in hopes of finding Wolverine, Remy followed Rouge, and Peter joined the x-men and well Pyro no one was really sure what happened to him. One rumour is that he went back to live in Australia, Remy's and Peter's theory is that he had a serious argument with Magneto which involved Pyro using his flamethrower. They believe he is in Magneto's dungeon within his perfect island. The brotherhood has been disbanded as the members went their separate ways. Lance decided to re-join the x-men to be with Kitty, Peitro and Wanda joined Magneto on his island, Toad and Blob disappeared many months ago and hasn't been heard from since.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(In the living room of the institute)

Lance and Kitty were in a chair together, lance on the bottom with Kitty on his lap whispering together. Jamie, Zara, Roberto and Amara were on the sofa with Peter in his metallic form bench pressing the sofa, with Amanda watching bemused at the site. Kurt was standing by the fire place with a solemn look on his face, ever since the senior members left he took on the responsibility of looking after everyone's welfare as well as taking on the role of the leader.

Sighing he left the room and teleported down to the lower levels, he stood in the corridor looking as though he had lost something. Turing round he saw the Cerebro room , still damaged, still the same as the day the explosion ruined the x-men. Wiping a tear away he walked to the danger room. "Programme run, Kurt training mark 2"

The danger room sprang into life sending laser turrets and claws at Kurt, the purpose of this session was for Kurt to use his acrobatic and teleportation skills. As he managed to dodge a second laser and narrowly missing a tentacle, he heard the familiar sound of the danger room door opening.

"Terminate programme"

As the danger room went back into 'darkness mode' Kurt turned to face his girlfriend, Amanda.

"You left in a hurry; I was wondering is you are alright?"

"Don't vorry, im fine."

"We have been going out for years, I know when something is wrong Mr Kurt." With a smile across her face.

"Im just thinking back to the good old day's befor….." the rest of his sentence came out in mumbles as Kurt was fighting back the tears.

"Come on, lets go back to the mansion level"

Amanda may not have been a mutant but she spent most of her time with Kurt at the institute. She knew every entrance and exit around the place, she was a smart girl and Kurt was one lucky teenager. As they went past the hanger, which was empty as Scott and Bobby took off in the x-jet whilst Logan, Rouge, Remy and X23 took the helijet. What was left was the mini version of the x-jet which could carry 4 people minus the driver.

As they reached the living room, Jamie was smuggled up to Kitty fast asleep with Kitty and Lance both looking down on him, Amara was also fast asleep against Peter, Zama had already gone off to bed, whilst Robert was using his telepathy to on Beast creating the illusion that Beast himself was allowing him to sty up.

"I think it's time for bed" as Kurt emerged at the door with Amanda at his side.

As Peter carried Amara of to bed and Lance taking Jamie off to bed, Amanda kissed him goodnight saying something like "Keep safe and I'll see you tomorrow."

As Kurt reached the dormitory level most people were already fast asleep, Jamie and Robert shared a room, with Amara and Zama sharing a room, Beast slept down in the med-lab bedroom as archangel, Tabitha and Sunspot require constant 24 supervision. Lance and Kitty both shared a room, much to Kurt's displeasure as Kitty was in some way like a smaller sister to him. Peter got his own room next to Kurt's and Amanda's room (she was allowed to stay if her parents went on one of their rants around mutants). Everyone else's rooms (those that died and left) have been left untouched and that no one is even allowed in them.

Kurt walked into his straight out to the front onto the balcony, and stood on the ledge looking out onto Bayville. The moon shone across the grounds as Kurt saw the thin strips of red laser's coming from the institutes defence network, he saw the mist in the distance covering Bayville. What make him fight back the tears was several headstones lined up outside the mansion, the biggest belonging to the professor. He couldn't bear to look any more as he turned round and teleported back onto his bed, he cried himself to sleep thinking, 'what if I did something to save them, I wonder if Scott has found Magneto'.

"I wish all of you were here now." He mumbled to himself.

'We're closer than you think'

"W..w..what?"

To be continued

Reviews


	2. mysteries part 2

Disclaimer- I still don't own x-men evolution

Mysteries- part 2

Light was already shining through the clouds in the sky (since Storm died the weather became mostly miserable as rain continually pounded the institute every morning). Kurt was already wide awake and already dressed standing alone on the balcony, hands on the railing staring out onto the mansion's grounds. Kurt began going over the mental message over and over again in his head. 'We're closer than you think.'

'What did it mean, and who sent it to him' what was more disturbing Kurt thought was that the voice was of Scott. His first thoughts were of panic as though he thought he was in danger and needed help. He then came to the conclusion that he had imagined it, as he knew he gone many nights with no sleep as every time he slept he had the same nightmare of the Cerebro explosion.

His ears suddenly pricked up as he heard a crash of glass from downstairs, immediately he bounced on all fours across his room and out the door. Obviously, others heard this as Peter, Kitty, Lance and Amara burst out of their rooms in their improved x-men uniforms. Ever since the x-men 'split' the remaining mutants at the mansion with Beasts help managed to create new uniforms which are similar to the ones in Xavier's vision. Except all the 'Xs' have been taken off the uniforms.

As they came to the lower level they heard voices and the noise of cutlery coming from the kitchen. One voice sounded oddly familiar as if it were…..

"Bobby!!!" screamed Amara running to hug her long lost friend.

However, she stopped short as if she seen a ghost, the rest followed at what she was looking at, there was two companions with him, one was female with bright white hair down her back who dressed entirely in white, even her make up was white, the second companion was around his 20s who looked slightly like Wolverine but with far longer hair. Bobby was not like the kid they recognised 2 years ago, he was around 19 years old now, hair down to his shoulders dyed brown with a blond streak through his hair; his features on his face have changed as well as having a scar down his right eye.

"What? Not happy to see your old buddy?" with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"W….what happened to your….." Amara's question was cut short by Kurt, as he flew across the room punching Bobby and pinning him to the wall by his throat.

"Vhat the hell are vu doing back here?" Obviously Kurt was still hurt inside from Scott and Bobby walking out on the students.

"I suggest you let me go" as Bobby nodded to his two companions, as both sprang into action.

The woman in white produced a bubble shield protecting herself, at the same time using some sort of telepathy pushing Kitty and Lance out of the room into the wall. The male of the two companions, actually grew another couple of feet and turned into steel and was about to destroy the assembled mutants.

"Fine then" at this Kurt let Bobby go and the steel man turned back into his normal form and the woman relaxed turning off the bubble shield.

"We need to talk."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Cut to Genosha's throne room)

The throne room was a large room, fit for a king (which it was), the room on either side was decorated with large paintings and of animal heads of every kind, in the middle there was a large round table for Magneto's elite squad as well as used for briefings. At the front of the room was a large double metal door guarded on either side by Magneto's elite, at the back was a platform with a large golden throne which Magneto was perched. Magneto's new acolytes were standing in the room with a prisoner, kneeling on the floor looking up at Magneto through red sunglasses.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone in the mansion had gathered in the living, with Bobby in a chair with his two companions on either side of him, Amanda was called over by Kurt who was standing by Kurt by the fire, the rest were all sat listening to what Bobby had come to say.

"I see you have been busy recruiting" his eyes were looking at the new students huddled in the corner. Zama, Robert, two twin girls named Kate and Rosie, aged 12 who both had long flowing blond hair and blue eyes, gifted in the ability of flight and part super strength. James aged 14, brown hair, had the ability to control water and his brother Sam aged 9 who was able to breathe underwater.

Smiling at them he turned to Kurt who was looking at him in disgust.

"So vhat are you veally here for?" asked Kurt

"We need help" he finally admitted. "Against Magneto and his allies."

The assembled mutants looked on in shock; Amara was the first to speak, rather scream.

"WHAT! YOU COME BACK HERE AFTER TWO YEARS EXPECTING US TO FOLLOW YOU TO WAR??"

Tears steamed down her face as she cried into Kurt's shirt.

"Get out now" this was not a suggestion it was an order.

"Wow, Kurt, You've grown a back bone since the last time we met" followed by a very evil laugh. "We need, no wait; we demand your help taking down Magneto."

"You must be joking, our so called team is split, most have left or are dead, we got three members who lost their minds, and how do you expect us to help you?" Kitty was tearing up holding onto Lance.

"Emma, sort their minds, Kurt call Logan, the Morlocks, find other friends, we will gather our strength before we go to war" Bobby was acting like a dictator than a friend.

Looking at the assembled mutants in the living room, Kurt feared that there would be more headstones outside on the mansion grounds. He also feared for the new recruits safety as they had only just to began to master their powers, they had control but he feared they wouldn't hold up in an actual battle.

"We vill not be…."

"They have Scott."

The room fell into an awkward silence.

To be continued

Reviews


	3. mysteries part 3

Disclaimer- I will own x-men evolution when I am rich : )

Mysteries part 3

(Cut to the northern reaches of Canada)

On the mountainous range stood a lone house on stilts, rather large with around 5 bedrooms, 1 living room, dining room and kitchen with 2 bathrooms. The house was completely surrounded by forest with a lone dirt track going off into the distance. Outside the back was large clearing with the X-jet safely camouflaged.

Logan was fast asleep on the couch with the TV still on showing the same programme over and over. The past 2 years have had no luck what so ever for him regaining any past memories. He thought that returning to his possible homeland he would at least find any clues of his past life. But sadly fate decided against him, as the only people with good luck have been Remy and Rouge. Ever since they had set up this house in northern Canada, the pair continually dodged Logan, took his bike and went on dates all over the place. X23, much to Logan's annoyance, has been dating a mutant named Trolinski, who was 20 years old, tanned with dark blond hair. His powers no one knew because he refused to show them in fear of being spotted by the government or something like that.

'Sniff' 'sniff'

'Hmmm, looks like it's just me'

He rose from the couch, grumbling how he was going to kill the Cajon, he reached the kitchen for a beer. The kitchen was fairly modern as every appliance was less than a year old, Logan and X23 took up a new company named 'Logan's timber company' since both could cut and saw with their claws they became wealthy rather quickly. The locals and police had their suspicions but after a muscular lumberjack was sent to the hospital after trying to 'defend his business' where Logan beat the crap into him.

The familiar sound of a motor bike and car engine was heard out the distance as a blue ford was followed by Logan's favourite bike. Remy was on the bike of the bike holding onto Rouge, while, Logan assumed, X23 and Trolinski in the blue car. (X23 could drive but Logan forbid her to even step foot in the driving side).

"What?" sniffing again he picked a familiar scent and two other scents that he didn't know or he couldn't match the smell to the face.

As he stepped out the door, beer in one hand paper in the other, the others were already stepping off the bike and out of the car.

"Stay alert we got…."

Out of no where a red blast came from the nearby trees hitting the blue car sending it up into the air in a cloud of flame and smoke. Before any could react several flaming bone spikes shot at the door slamming it shut, whilst a female mutant on fire flew above them sending flames in a circle round them stopping any one from escaping. The four mutants stood precariously still in the ring of fire, until the flames shrank to a mere spark on the floor.

"You're a hard man to find wolverine."

Logan knew that voice any where, he turned to see coming out of the trees, a taller and wider (across the shoulders), with longer hair down his back bone still covering from neck to waistline.

"Evan? What the hell are ya doin' here?"

"Mind if we have a little chat?"

Evan, without permission, signalled to his two teammates who followed them up to the steps into Logan and cos house. Rouge instantly knew one of Evan's companions.

"Dhats Scott's li…"

"Ah know"

Alex, Scott's younger brother, was out of his surfing outfit and dressed in black jeans, a white shirt with a black coat over the top that went down to the back of his knees. The second companion was unknown to them, she had green hair, looked about in her 30s rather slim and tall.

"Don't ya even look aht her" she growled at her boyfriend who was following her up the steps.

"No problem Cherie" as a grin spread across his face.

Trolinski looked rather annoyed; most thought he was upset that he didn't get a chance to use his powers. Rouge, Remy, X23, Trolinski all sat with Logan in the middle looking at their guests. Evan was in a chair with Alex and fireflight or Anne as she wanted to be called was standing either side of Evan with a serious look on their faces.

"So, what do you want? Haven't seen or heard from you in 2 years and now, out of the blue you decide to attack my home." Logan's menacing stare would have scared off most people, but theses three looked like they wanted to roll about laughing at the site of his glare.

"We need your help, to cut things short, come back to the mansion we are gathering an army to take on Magneto."

"Magneto, you want us to kill ourselves? I think you have your answer get out." Logan growled.

The other four nodded their approval, "Ah agree with Logan, leave before things gets nasta."

Living in the wilderness of Canada has taught rouge several lessons, one that you should trust no one and pick upon survival skills fast or perish, second that Logan and Remy are experts on stealth and camouflage. X23, or Laura as she was now being called (Logan called her X23 if he was really annoyed), became more and more teenager like as her weapon like abilities 'leaked' out of her day by day.

On the doorstep the three members tried to get the rest to reconsider their proposition.

"We said no"

Slamming the door, Evan had one last attempt

"He has Scott and Pyro"

The look on the faces in the house said it all.


	4. scotts revenge

Disclaimer- still don't own x-men evolution : (

Scott's revenge

The whole 'team' of mutants had gathered at the mansion for a briefing about what was going on and why they should actually care. The living room was filled to bursting point as more and more mutants kept entering. Warren, Roberto and Tabitha were amongst the crowd after Emma Frost had gracefully pulled their once broken minds back into the real world. Kitty and Lance were filling them in on the past 2 years about what has happened since and what is to come from this meeting. The remaining Morlocks with Bezerker came (after a flash flood the tunnels took the lives of several of the mutants), a grumpy Logan turned up with Laura, Remy, Rouge, Trolinski, Evan, Alex and Anne. The mansion's residents all turned up to the meeting which was held in the sub basement, in the mission room. (They would have held the meeting in the hanger but unfortunately the x-jet and heli-jet took up the space.) The younger students were allowed to attend if they wished, against Kurt's wishes for the young ones to stay out of war. Bobby was at the head of the table looking smug about himself with Alex and Evan in Chairs beside him on his left and right with Emma, Anne and Travolo (the big guy who turned into a large metal man) (sorry trying for a Russian name here) standing behind them.

"Is this everyone? Where's the Brotherhood?" asked Bobby

Lance was the first to answer "many of our friends are in hiding, as far as we know staying away from the affairs of Magneto, Peitro and Wanda are with Magneto. Blob and Toad? That's a good question; we lost contact with them several months ago."

"We have lost contact with several others as well, we assumed they wanted to left in peace." Came Amara in a weak voice. Even though she and Bobby had been closed friends two years ago, the time apart had drastically changed his personality.

"First things first. What the hell have ya been doin' for two years"

"Fine then.. It all started."

(Flashback)

(2 years ago after the Cerebro explosion)

"Scott?"

Bobby was outside Scott's room wondering how he was holding up, he himself had done his share of crying as Jubilee was his girlfriend but his relationship was nothing compared to Scott's and Jeans.

"Sorry Bobby, come in."

"I came to talk about…."

"Magneto did this I know it, he's building his own paradise and removing any threat to him."

"Whoa, where did you get that wild accusation?"

Scott threw down a newspaper revealing a Magneto shaking hands with the president of the USA with the headline 'Mutants allowed new homeland'. As he read the first article he guessed Scott was right as Magneto stated 'my dream has come true due to one less nightmare in my head'.

"That son of a…."

"Exactly, I propose we head to his 'paradise' for some revenge" with a very evil grin on his face.

"Leave after the funeral?"

After a tearful funeral (Scott refused to attend as seeing Jean's dead body once was enough, he decided to spend his time in bars preferring to drink himself to death), and even more tears and shouts they left the mansion to head off to Magneto's island located off the Coast of Alaska. Staring through a pair of binoculars Scott saw how well the island was actually guarded, since the water and air temperature was below sub-freezing, the entire island was surrounded by ice (flat ice, which no one could hide on) with one channel of water through from the mainland to the island. The island from Scott's view was impenetrable as the island was enclosed in a high metal wall where the gates looked impossible to breach. Behind the wall all Scott could see was Magneto's high rising castle surrounded by mist at the bottom.

"Hmm" handing the Binoculars over to Bobby. "Looks heavily guarded, this may be harder than we thought."

(1 and half years later)

On the wilderness of Canada the closest part to Magneto's base of operations, Scott and Bobby had chosen a large cave in which to hide. However they were not alone, in the first couple of months they came across some mutants who had somehow managed to escape Magneto's fortress, Emma Frost who dressed in entirely in white who also had white hair and makeup. She found them due to her power of telepathy much to their surprise she had a few guests with her. One included Evan Daniels much to their surprised faces he had travelled far to aid in their revenge quest. The other two were Anne and Travolo who had somehow managed to elude the defensive network and escape. Emma, for some strange reason kept picking up brain waves from back at the institute, she told the others of how Logan had walked out on them and how much the x-men had diminished.

"I think I found a way in, but it can only work for one person" Scott was sitting in the chair of the living room that was entirely cut out from ice (thanks to the help of Bobby).

Since they have settled in the area they have came under attack several times by Magneto's elite squad. Unfortunately, they had suffered scars emotionally and physically. Bobby lost his right eye which had left a large scar, which he had lost against Sabertooth in a skirmish. Emotionally Bobby changed as he dropped his childish acts, became more grown up as he took situations more seriously in battle and in training. He let go of his hair which was long nearly at the middle of his back, he looked after his teammates as if he had become the leader. Evan, had managed to control his bone mutation for his head, but no luck for his torso, he also had his hair grown longer, he had no scars from battle but he felt different inside. Scott tried to keep his hair in check, but with no luck he had tied his hair into a pony tail which kept growing longer and longer. Alex joined around this time, last time Scott saw him he wore a surfing outfit, this time he wore black jeans, a white shirt with a black coat which reached his knees. No one knows how he found them, he said it was because of his 'brotherly instinct' guiding him to Scott. He wanted revenge on Magneto as he had killed his foster parents.

"Whoa, are you suggesting that you break in alone?" asked Evan curiously.

"Yes, the plan is, I go in open the gate, the rest of you will follow."

"Why now?"

"I have been watching the entrance for some time now, Magneto has sent off Peitro, Wanda and some new Acolytes I have never seen before, he sent a group off with Sabertooth, I think this would be perfect time for an attack.

"Unfortunately, we can not do this alone, we need the x-men to help us."

"Are you kidding Scott, we didn't exactly leave with them waving us goodbye" relied Bobby coldly.

"I know, but we have to try. Evan, Alex, and Anne go to Canada that's were Wolverine would most likely to be. Rouge would probably have gone with him which means Gumbo isn't far behind along with X23. Emma, Travolo and Bobby go to the institute and recruit them to our cause. If the truth doesn't work, lie to them. Make them come."

"What will you do?" asked Emma with a suspicious look on her face.

"I will get myself captured, break out of his prison with others, and disable the defences to allow the rest to follow. Good luck and god speed to you all."

Without a moments delay the two groups sprinted out of the cave to their destinations.

"Time to get Captured." Smiled Scott.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Inside Magneto's fortress)

"Man this is too easy, this must be a trap."

"How right ya are shades."

The next thing Scott knew was that something hit him on the back of the head, hard, then total darkness. Awakening to the sound of Magneto's voice talking (he was too dazed to hear) blanking out again waking up in a cell which smelled of rotting flesh and urine.

"Hahahahaha, it's all gone, it's all gone."

Scott awoke to find himself in the islands only prison cell with a deranged looking Pyro chained opposite him, who was rocking back and forth clutching his knees to his chest.

"Pyro? What happened?"

"Pyro? That's a funny name. Hahahahaha."

Scott immediately knew something was wrong, he still had his trousers of his uniform but was naked waist up, from what he could see, Pyro had several scars running across his chest. His hair seemed to of had lost the bright ginger colour and seemed to be darker, his eyes seemed to be hollow.

"St John? Use the fire from the candle and melt these chains."

"Me use fire, Hahahahaha, silly man thinks I am magic."

"Shit."


	5. insult to injury part 1

Disclaimer- hopefully I will own x-men evolution but unfortunately im closer to landing own the moon : (

Insult to injury part 1

The assembled team stood before the x-jet, the group was rather smaller than Bobby had hoped for the attack on Magneto. Kurt had refused the 'invite' along with not allowing or rather telling the younger students they were too young to fight in a war. Kitty, Lance, Trolinski, Tabitha, Remy and some of the Morlocks and Bezerker stayed behind refusing the invite to war. Beast, Archangel, Sunspot, Wolverine, X23, Rouge, Anne, Alex, Emma, Travolo, Evan and Bobby were all grouped in the hanger saying their farewells to their friends. Tabitha refused as she didn't want to become a mindless zombie once again but the other 2 were more than willing for Revenge against Magneto. Trolinski refused as to protect everyone from himself as he said his powers were not 'indoor' friendly, in other words X23 called him a coward not fit for battle. Rouge was huddled up to Logan crying over Remy, as both argued over what to do which lead to Remy and Rouge splitting up, with Remy not even bothering to say farewell to the others.

Earlier that day Bobby had already finalised their plans on Magneto's kingdom, the x-jet followed by the x-helicopter would, both would be cloaked, land in the far courtyard (according to stolen schematics), the crew would disembark and stealthily reach the throne room to find Magneto. The rest was simple: blow his brains out as Bobby had wisely put it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Chunk clank' the door to Scott's cell opened to loud creaking, obviously the doors were in serious need of repair. Two guards dressed in black, faces covered, dragged in someone who was unconscious being dragged by the arms legs dangling behind. The mutant was dropped beside Scott, the guards knowing he was too weak to do anything left him there not bothering to tie him up. The guards left after spitting at Scott, laughing at Pyro then roughly slamming the door.

"Y..y..yo"

"Toad?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What tha hell dho you think you are doing."

"Cherie, listen, please. I."

Rouge slapped him in front of the assembled mutants prepared for war.

"You… You" she couldn't finish, the once mighty Cajon thief, lover of Rouge was afraid to go to war.

"Cherie, this is pointless, this war, it will give Senator Kelly a reason to pass the Mutant Registration Act."

Logan was not helping the situation as his 'fatherly' instinct kicked in and without thinking he blurted out:

"Stay away from my daughter gumbo."

Speechless Remy walked away to the upper levels without looking back to see Rouge off, Logan took hold of Rouge's shoulder leading her off to the x-jet.

"Bobby, don't do this." Kurt begged to him

"You can reject all you want sire, sit in your mansion waiting for Magneto to come knocking, all I ask is you don't stop us."

By this time most had boarded the jet and helicopter, apart from Emma, Alex and Bobby, Bobby at the front with his two 'bodyguards' beside him. Kurt was standing with the mutants refusing to participate.

"Fine then." As Bobby turned to the x-jet Kurt grabbed his arm.

"Please, don't go." Pleaded Kurt

"Let me go, or hell" snarled Bobby

Alex's hands glowed red while Emma flew several feet up into the air producing several Telepath bubble orbs, Kurt not wanting to fight an old friend, letting go of his arm the three of them marched up into the x-jet.

Watching from the mansion's rooftop Remy watched as he saw the x-jet followed the x-helicopter fly off into the rising sun.

"Good bye Cherie, im sorry." Tearing up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in Scott's cell Toad looked like he hadn't eaten in days, or showered in ages (he didn't do this normally but the smell was far stronger), he also looked like he had been half beaten to death. He still had the same tatty clothes he wore when Scott last seen him.

"Toad, what happened? Where's Blob?"

"Blob? Gone, vanished, left me" tears streamed down Toads face as he willing decided to tell his story to Scott.

"Well yo, me and Blob decided to go on a road trip to get away from all the brotherhood and x-geek I mean x-men stuff. We kept in contact with Lance for a while but, yo, we bumped into Magneto. He was planning on building his own island for a safe heaven for mutants. He gave us an offer, join me and have all the opportunities that came with it, there was one condition: no contact with the outside world. We agreed to join about 2 months ago. Big mistake."

Scott looked into the younger man's eyes as he realised they had no colour to them, they were black, hollow looking, almost like he didn't have a soul.

"Our job was to.. to um well kill anyone who disagreed with Magneto, we had to take them down to the prison and ex… execute them." Tears flooded his eyes once again "A few weeks ago me and Blob decided enough was enough, we decided to leave. Smart move." Snorted toad. "Blob was in front smashing the walls in front, our destination was the boats. It was relatively easy going to the boats, after that well, Magneto caught me with iron railings round me. I called out to Blob but he was…"

He couldn't continue as Scott knew what happened next. That's why Blob wasn't with him, selfish bastard; he left Toad behind and ran for it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy was still sitting on the rooftop as the day wore on, around midday he had been pre-occupied in throwing cards into a hat he had somehow placed in a nearby tree.

'BANF'

"This isn't exactly very comfortable on the roov Gambit."

"Mes ami, I chose it 'cause it was peaceful." Replied Remy throwing the 10 of diamonds directly into the centre of the hat.

"Vook, there vis nothing you could have done, you vere vight."

"Great prize I won" snorted Remy "A slap and a break up with Rouge, she hates me im losing her Kurt."

Throwing another card, the two of clubs, the card landed exactly in the middle of the hat.

"Not true, she loves vu more than vu think."

"Why? What secrets has she kept from me?"

"She loves vu, she kept the queen of hearts vu gave her in New Orleans."

"Really?" looking up, missing the next card that landed far away from the hat, realising that he might have made a mistake letting Rouge go to war without him.

Kurt's ears pricking up he waved to the ground at a dark female with darker hair.

"Well I need to talk to Amanda, do vat vu think is right."

"Mercy bocou Kurt, mes ami I will think about it."

'BANF' signalling Kurt's exit, looking to the ground he saw Kurt hug Amanda, and walk back into the mansion. Remy stood and jumped off the roof, with an expert flare he landed back on the ground walking off around the grounds.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(On the x-jet)

"Bobby, you can tell our store ways to come out now"

The telepath looked at the cupboards at the back of the x-jet where the uniforms among other things were kept. On opening the door Several clones came rolling out along with a dark female with even darker hair.

"Hello"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kurt, Amara and Jamie are missing" cried out Kitty as she burst into the living room.

"That Bastard, I told him we were not getting involved in this war." His anger rising.

"What do we do now then?"

The rest of the mutants left behind stood around the room watching for Kurt's decision.

"I think we should….."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The plan was going perfectly, cloaked both vehicles were flying over the walls of Genosha. Inside teams were being organised:

"Plans simple, kill anyone that gets in our, try to remain hidden in the shadows until we get in the palace. Beast, Archangel, Sunspot, Wolverine, X23 and Rouge, take the west wing up into the throne room, , Alex, Emma, Travolo, Evan shall take the east wing. Remember the target is Magneto, we will deal with everyone else once we have rendezvoused back in the courtyard. Hopefully Scott will have rounded up prisoners which will meet us in throne room. Any questions?"

"What if the other team is in trouble?" asked Amara

"Leave them and complete the mission." Relied Bobby coldly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The prisoner door opened to reveal a grinning Magneto with his elite squad surrounding him. Toad was still too weak to stand, Pyro was still in the corner looking as though he was about to jump around the room like a loony man.

"Looks like the cavalry is here" hovering a screen in front of Scott showing a infa red scan of the sky showing the x-jet and the x-helijet. "Time for us to head to the throne room."

At this Scott is dragged after Magneto by Sabertooth, followed by two guards dragging Toad along with Pyro skipping down the corridor shouting "Look at me dadde, hehe."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The x-jet and x-helicopter had already landed in the courtyard the crew had already spilt into the palace and gone up the east and west wing.

"I can't sense anything, something or someone is blocking my telepath ability"

"Don't worry we are almost there" replied Bobby.

"Quiet now, we're here."

The two teams met up outside a huge metal door with the words 'throne room' scrawled across the top. The plan was that Wolverine, X23 spawned their claws ready for action leading the attack into the room, followed by Amara, Bobby, and Anne shooting off their powers followed by the rest. 'Ready' mouthed Bobby. "Go"

Unfortunately fate had other plans as they team rushed in they stopped stunned at their enemy. On the platform Magneto was sitting on his throne surrounded his elite, Peitro and Wanda each side of him, with three prisoners kneeling facing them on the platform with steel rods hovering above them held by Magneto's magnetic power. Behind the group more of Magneto's squad came into the room completely surrounding the group.

"Shit."

"Come on, do you really think I wouldn't have planned this down to the last detail? Bobby, you have been a great adversary, but my paradise must be preserved at…."

'Swish' every looked to the centre of Magneto's elite. A card light bright orange sparkling, charged up.

To be continued

Reviews plz


	6. insult to injury part 2

Disclaimer- don't own x-men evolution and neither does marvel, Disney does weird

Insult to injury part 2

The card exploded sending 2 of Magneto's elite into the opposite wall causing them to break formation, several other actions happened adding to the sense of chaos within the room, to the left wall colossus bashed through the wall spreading debris over the elite squad followed by Trolinski, Bezerker and the rest of the Morlocks and Boom Boom to the right wall came an unexpected Blob into the fight. Above in the rafters one Remy Lebeau jumped down into the room to fight along with Kurt teleporting Kate and Rosie into the fight from above, phasing up through the floor with Kitty came Lance holding onto James and Sam. Adding to this the group that was originally surrounded broke formation and reigned havoc across the room.

"Heads up!" shouted Trolinski as he pointed his hands together towards Magneto sending a powerful black jet of power straight into his chest sending the magnetic lord, unconscious, into the wall. Amara and Alex combined their powers which sent a powerful combination of powers to hit Sabertooth squarely in the stomach causing him to fly backwards through the golden throne and out of the back wall.

"Blast Magneto's squad out of here" shouted Kurt.

"Yes sir" giving Kurt a cheeky salute.

Kurt actually smiled in what seemed like years as he realised deep under Bobby's new appearance he was the same kid he had befriended.

Since Magneto was out cold, the steel rods, that could easily have pierced someone's skin, had fallen to the ground with large thumps. Untying them Scott embraced his brother whilst Blob picked Toad up, hugged him between his massive arms. Wanda, oddly enough was the only one not fighting as she was staring directly at Pyro.

"Pyro? Im sorry, I didn't mean to" tearing up.

"Pyro? Hahahahaha" he started to hop round the room somehow avoiding the crossfire of flying powers and mutants in hand-to-hand combat.

One of Magneto's elite who was about 7 foot tall black hair looked Middle Eastern, had the powers of telepathy, picked Pyro up with his mind crushing him.

"Leave him alone!!"

The next thing Pyro knew was he was on the floor looking at the stage at Wanda whose hands were glowing blue.

"You dare to defy me?" as metal rods tied Wanda levitating her into the air in front of a very angry looking Magneto.

"PYRO, HELP ME"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(2 years ago at the time of Pyro's disappearance)

Pyro entered the old Acolytes base with a note that was from Wanda that said 'I want to show you something, don't be late x.' On entering he found Wanda standing beside her father with Peitro on the other side. Neither mutant looked very happy to see one another.

"Oy Sheila, what was it you wanted to show me?"

"Im sorry Pyro" she refused to look into his eyes, instead focusing on the floor.

"What? Why? What's going on?"

"Pyro, I have asked you here to, how do I put it? You services are no longer required."

"What?" roared Pyro, springing the flames into life to make a dragon stand behind him.

Unfazed by the dragon Magneto continued, "I am gathering a new elite force to create my own paradise for mutants. Sadly you have a habit of burning everything in your path, which is why I am terminating your contract with me. Crazy fool." The last comment made Pyro really angry.

"Oy'll show you who's really crazy." Laughing mentally as he sent the dragon right at Magneto.

Instead of hitting it's target Pyro had a nasty surprise, the dragon turned on him!

"Do you really think I kept you around without a plan to rid of you." Chuckled Magneto.

"SHIT, WANDA PLEASE HELP ME"

The flames engulfed Pyro as Magneto somehow manipulated the fire into different creatures roaring and attacking at Pyro.

"Stay where you are Wanda or suffer the same fate." Magneto had caught on to Wanda shifting towards the flames.

"But father…"

"DO AS YOU ARE TOLD CHILD"

"Yes father"

After 15 minutes the fire cleared revealing a burnt Pyro kneeling on the floor clutching his head moaning to the world.

"Don't let them get me, fire bad, hehehehe."

"What-shall-we-do-we-with-him-father?

"Bring him to the island, lock him up and brainwash him, we can't risk the x-men to attack.

(Several months later)

Wanda always regarded the early hours of the morning as a safe time of the day to check upon Pyro without Magneto becoming suspicious of her activities. Upon on opening the cell door she found Pyro chained to the wall laughing hysterically at the TV on the wall. 'This isn't right' she thought to herself as she looked up at the TV, the programme was Magneto's idea of 'brainwashing', the same voice kept saying over and over 'fire is bad, you have no identity, you are insane to believe that you can control fire.'

"Me no control fire" said Pyro looking up at Wanda.

Wanda's eyes had been red ever since Magneto had dragged her to watch one of Pyro's many torture sessions for defiance against him. She watched helplessly as she saw two guards chain Pyro onto the wall ripping off his shirt and whipped him for hours on end, continually shouting 'you love Magneto, you can not control fire.' After several of these tortures Pyro's mind broke causing him to go insane.

"Pyro im sorry" hugging him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Back to the fight)

Magneto began to crush Wanda in the iron bars, with her screaming for any assistance. Everyone else was far too busy to help even hear her for that matter, Pyro was in reach for assistance but he stared blankly at Wanda until….

"Sheila? Sheila!!!"

Producing a dragon from the fire caused by Boom Boom's explosives, he sent it right into Magneto causing him to fly back joining Sabertooth in the other room. The iron round Wanda fell to the ground with Wanda becoming unconscious in the process, on waking she looked up into a pair of orange eyes (I think they are orange).

"You ok Sheila?"

She blacked out again before he could get a response. Around the 'couple' the battle could not have been going any better as Magneto's elite were either unconscious or else surrendered to the x-men. Apart from a very scratches and cuts no one was in dire need of serious medical help, Emma took her time to erase the minds of the elite squad (making them forget the past 2 years with Magneto) whilst the rest mingled making sure everyone was alright. Remy was already flirting with Rouge as she had forgiven him; Logan naturally told Remy if he hurt her, he would make his life a living hell. X23 talked to Trolinski on control of his powers (turned out he had no accuracy on his powers, he hit Magneto because of pure luck). Everyone was huddled together savouring their victory and thankful that no one was lost.

'BOOM BOOM'

Everyone crowded round the windows as they saw 3 metal spheres shooting off into the sky. Groans and 'oops' ranged in the room as they had completely forgotten about Magneto, Peitro and Sabertooth.

"He can't hide forever. We will be ready for him next time."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Several months later) (In the living room)

Scott (with his shorter hair back) stood in front of the newly re- established x-men. Over the past few months a lot has changed, at the present half the team are away on a mission to find a government fugitive mutant who apparently held the power to bring people back from the dead. Kitty, Blob, Emma, Peter, Amara, Anne and Zama were all away on the mission to the Peruvian rainforest. X23 and Trolinski moved back up to Canada, whilst Logan stayed to supervise the training of the younger students. Evan and Ray both returned with the Morlocks to the tunnels, Tabitha travelled to visit Xavier's ex-wife in Scotland. Rouge and Remy had moved out the mansion down south into a small villa. Warren stayed to become an instructor along with Emma at the institute, Kitty stepped in to become an assistant teacher when they needed help, Lance and Kitty's relationship had become stronger, both became inseparable. Alex, much to Scott's dismay, returned to Hawaii to piece together his foster home. Kurt stepped down as leader and handed the responsibility to Scott who surprised everyone as he refused the offer giving command to Bobby as he proved himself an adequate leader. Toad, Blob, Lance and Wanda moved back into the Brotherhood house, along with a certain Pyro at Wanda's side. The younger students had all gained access to Bayville high as long as they didn't use their powers against other students. The TV in the room showed Senator Kelly announcing to the world that he would do anything to re-activate the sentinel programme and start the registration act.

Before Scott some members of the team were snuggled up in the comfy chairs reading or looking at Scott to see what he had come to say. Beast was leading a training session downstairs in the danger room, so the room was fairly empty; Roberto, Kate and Rosie were the only ones in.

'If this mission is successful, we have our full strength back; we can stop Magneto once and for all.' He thought to himself.

'The professor, Jubilee, Cannonball, Rhane, Storm and especially Jean would be brought back from the dead.' The thought of his beloved Jean alive once again brought tears to his eyes.

"Scott? You alright?"

"Fine, just can't wait for the future" smiling

Reviews


	7. new beginings part 1

Disclaimer- I do not own x-men evolution

New beginnings part 1

(1 year after the unification of the x-men)

(A lot has happened including the revival of the fallen x-men which I WILL explain)

Lasers were blasting at the team while claws came out the walls grabbing anyone in their path along with a charging holographic Juggernaut destroying anyone stupid enough, or brave enough, to stand in his way. The objective was simple: save the non-mutant from Juggernaut. The team in the danger room session consisted of the leader, Iceman shooting off ice blasts at laser turrets protecting his teammates. Magma, Jubilee and Fireflight both aided in his process allowing Kate and Rosie the chance to remove Juggernauts helmet with the aid of Zama holding him in place with his telepathy. James created bubbles of water around his teammates in order to reduce the chance of a stray laser hitting one knocking them unconscious.

"Heads up!" cried Iceman.

"Iceman, move your team fast or risk losing the victims life." Scott was up in the command centre with Beast, the professor, Ororo and Forge watching the new team's progress.

"Magma, Kate and Rosie safe the hostage, Zama hold Juggernaut back with James' help."

As Juggernaut fell to the floor by the combined powers of Amara, Iceman and James, the buzzer sounded over the noise of the battle. 'Session over, mission status failed.'

"Dam it" shouted out Bobby.

The door to the sub-basement opened to reveal Xavier with Logan and Ororo behind standing behind.

"Bobby that was a good plan and I congratulate everyone for their teamwork, but overall you failed to save your target. Which means I expect you here back at 6:00am for a complete run through."

Moans and sarcastic 'greats' came the team as they shuffled back up the upper levels with the exception of one. Bobby Drake held back as he watched his teammates return to the upper levels.

"Yes Bobby?"

"Professor, I feel that my team is ready and yet you treat us like kids and that…"

"I know what you are going to say, and im sorry for your pain but this team is needed to be in fighting order."

"Why? The Brotherhood doesn't exist, Magneto and his Acolytes are long gone, there is nothing dangerous out there. What are you preparing us for?"

"That I can not answer" replied the professor as he wheeled himself to the upper levels.

He had been like this for ages now, as soon as one of Forge's creations combined with the mutant fugitive powers the professor awoke only to become paranoid that something big was about to happen. The same went for Jean as well, since her revival she has been having nightmares none stop about a war ridden dark future. The others had been fine, some emotional concerns but nothing too serious. Jubilee was the worst effected as she awoke to find her former boyfriend in the arms of Amara. Rhane upon awaking instantly hopped onto a flight to Scotland to be with Tabitha, she seemed fine unlike some other people.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(In Scott's room)

"Why are you packing" asked Jean in a concerned voice.

"If the professor doesn't give me a straight answer, then im leaving."

"Don't go, I lost you once I don't wanna lose you again" Jean started to cry into Scott's shirt. He knew what she meant by this as Jean went to the telepath 'heaven' which was the astral plain without Scott for 2 years.

"Don't worry I wont leave you" as he walked to the door to see the professor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As he reached the mansion level he heard an argument coming from the hallway.

'Great, another lecture' moaned Bobby in his head.

Sprinting up to him came Jubilee, she knew Bobby and Amara were dating she still took any opportunity to flirt with Bobby or break the couple up.

"Umm, hi Jubes"

"Hi, so like I overheard James say to Peter who told Jean who like totally flipped out and told everyone at school, and like you'll never guess what, the teachers like totally heard it and now everyone knows so it's like not a secret…"

"What are you getting at?" Bobby was gritting his teeth as he realised that Jubilee was in one of her talkative moods which meant she either had juicy gossip or that she had another plan to break Amara and him up again.

"Well like Jubilee is like totally cheating on you, I saw her with a jock that was totally doing the…."

"Whoa, you serious?"

"Yes I am, and Zama and Robert came back me up because they totally…"  
Without another word Bobby walked passed her into the living room as he couldn't bear Jubilees' infamous talkative mood. He sometimes wondered when she had woken up she had the need to talk for all those times she had not stopped talking, which meant she still had 2 solid years of talking to catch upon.

Sitting down next to Amara on the sofa with Jamie and James watching 'The Matrix' he had no notion to ask Amara anything about her cheating because he knew this was all a set up for a breakup.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(In a restaurant in Bayville)

"What's up Bobby? You haven't touched your food."

"Not hungry" he mumbled back.

"This was your idea Mr Drake, what's up" laughed Amara

"Nothing"

"Tell me"

"Rather not"

"Tell me or I'll beat you up in a danger room session."

"Jubes" was all he could say.

Silence fell between the two, until at last Amara had the courage to speak once again.

"You still love her."

All Bobby could do was nod sheepishly at her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(At the entrance to the Institute)

"There she is, go"

"BOBBY DRAKE, YOU ARE THE WORST BOYFRIEND ANYONE COULD ASK FOR." Yelled Amara at the top of voice to gain the attention of Jubilee.

"It was your fault; you are such a bit…"

'SMACK'

'That was a bit over the top' thought Bobby as he recovered from the slap she just threw at him.

Winking at him, Amara walked to leave Bobby to talk to Jubes in private. As she walked back 10 minutes later the two were locking lips in the corner.

'Wow didn't take long' she laughed in her head.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(In the professor's study)

Xavier was in his wheel chair looking out of the windows onto the mansion grounds, as he saw Beast teaching some younger students no-power football.

"Professor? What exactly are you not telling us?" said a concerned Scott.

"I'll tell you when im ready Scott."

"Not good enough." Yelled Scott jumping over the desk reaching for the professor's shirt.

"Try it bub."

The sound of several knifes being un-sheathed came from the corner as Logan pointed his claws at Scott's face. Without uttering another word Scott marched out the room slamming the door on his way out.

"Why wont cha tell him chuck?"

"Would you want to know your death?" replied Xavier.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(In the lower levels of the mansion but in the future)

The group were all round the mission briefing table, tattered and broken in places with lights hanging from the ceiling partly destroyed. At the head of the table was an old man with angel wings attached to his back with his daughter beside him who also had wings on his back.

"We need to warn the x-men, we need to get them here somehow. Forge? You got the device working?"

"Almost." Replied a seriously aged Forge.

"Good, we cant let the future turn out like this."

Behind him on a screen showed thousands of sentinels flying across the skies.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(In the Himalayas in Nepal)

A hooded figure walked up to the huge stone door with pillars on each side in a huge cave, the figure held a golden staff in his left hand with a map in the other.

"Master, the time has come"

"DO MY BIDDING AND YOU WILL RECEIVE IMORTALITY, OPEN ONE DOOR AND I SHALL BE FREE."

"Yes master" pushing his hood back to reveal a circus face, green tattoos across his face with an evil grin across his face. "Watch out world, here comes Mesmero."

To be continued

Reviews

I know in the series it took 3 doors to release him but I chose 1 cause I didn't wanna rip off the story too much.


	8. new beginings part 2

Disclaimer- I own nothing

New beginnings part 2

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP'

"Popsicle get ya arse outa bed" yelled Logan.

Rolling over Bobby froze his alarm clock regretting that he let the team fail the exercise last night. He had grown to hate Logan as every slight mistake in the danger room granted you even more time in the danger room, or if a pupil misbehaves Logan gives you a weeks cleaning detail of the x-jet and other things. Putting on his Xavier vision outfit, fixing his long hair into a ponytail along with an eye patch for his right eye he left his room with James to head down to the lower levels. The professor asked Bobby if he wanted his eye re-grown with Forge's help with one of his weirdest invention yet. Bobby of course rejected the offer as he claimed the scar and patch looked cool.

"Hang on, I'll be back in a min, don't go down yet don't want Logan angry at me" Chuckled James.

"'k then"

He decided to lean against a pillar, whistling to himself while waiting for James to come back when he heard raised voices coming from down the corridor.

"You are such a bitch."

"You're a slut, he's going out me"

As they begin to charge their powers Bobby stands in between them at arms length.

"Whoa, ladies there's plenty of me to go around" laughed Bobby.

Before the girls could reply a huge black portal opened up behind them pulling Bobby, Amara and Jubilee into the hole.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(In the future)

A older Warren was standing in front of the portal next to a mutant male, who looked like he was wearing a Halloween outfit as he wore orange and green with a skull printed on the front of his uniform, he wore a Robin Hood style hat as well which made him seem loony.

"Timewarp, will this actually work?"

"Course, well hope it does really."

Out the portal came the three teens, landing on top one another with sounds of 'umpf' from them.

"What the hell happened?" Bobby looked like he was about to faint before 2 people ran forwards to help him.

"Welcome to the future, 20 years to be exact, we brought you here to warn you of the future that needs to be changed."

"Oh, 'k then." Amara was the first to her feet scanning the room. "This looks familiar, and who the hell are you lot."

"Hey kid, ya don't recognise any of us? And ya 20 years late for my training session."

"L..Logan? You don't look a day older than we last saw you."

"What cha expect kid?" Laughed Logan. "Allow me introduce to some familiar faces, Kate, Jamie, Zama, Kurt, Lance and Wanda, walk round the base you'll find familiar faces, the others you do not know, and it will damage the time stream if I reveal who they are."

In the room stood Bobby's roommate James who he hadn't noticed till now, he had dyed his hair bright orange which dropped to his shoulders, who had become very muscular and very tall. The only other face he recognised was Lance, apart from the cool looking beard he looked nearly the same as he did 20 years ago.

"Feel free ta move 'bout, Timewarp needs time to rest before he can send ya back home." Grunted Logan.

"Logan? What happened to the rest of the x-men?"

"Im sorry kid, I can't tell ya that, all I can say is stopping Magneto before he reaches the gate to free Aployapse. All I will say is that someone attacks the x-men on their missions, some survive some don't."

"But.."

"Drop it kid."

Logan actually started to tear up, could the Wolverine, the fearless, the immortal be actually human enough to cry. These questions rushed before Bobby's mind until he actually realised Amara had tried to grab his attention.

"Sorry, what's up?"

"Look at the girls eyes over there."

Amara was pointing at a girl aged about 17 who's eyes were red with black backgrounds.

"That looks like Gambit's daughter then who's…?"

Before Bobby could finish the whole room shock violently as it seemed like someone was pulling at the roof.

"Shit, they found us, everyone get the hell out of here."

As the roof ripped off the three teens had a nasty shock, levitating before them stood (or rather floated) Emma Frost who was dressed in her same white outfit with the a new cape falling down behind her.

"Emma? What the hell is going on?" screamed Bobby "I thought she was on our side?"

"Explain later kid" as Logan ran passed picking Bobby up, running out of the door with the others.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SOMEONE SAVE ME."

Emma used her skills to trap Timewarp in a bubble picking him up, flying off into the sky. Amara tried using some fire balls to stop her but Emma's powers had grown significantly as she rebounded the fire balls with ease.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(In the present, in Scott's room)

Scott was alone in his room on his bed looking at a picture of him and Jean together, 'im sorry Jean, I have to leave.' Dropping the photo into a large suitcase getting up to stare blankly out of the window. He had asked Jean to probe the professor's mind to find what secrets he with held from him. He wish he had never had asked, as she saw Scott falling to the ground, blood soaked chest hands clutching the wound trying to shout for Jean, in an ancient pyramid of something like that, what she didn't know was who killed him.

'BANG'

Whipping around to shoot an intruder he found it to be the door to his room, going over and shutting it he blacked out hearing a voice in his head.

'You are under my control, you will help me to free Apocalypse, help me find the other 3 required to free him from his prison.'

"Yes master" replied Scott as he turned back to the window to see a grinning Mesmero staring back at him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(In the professor's study)

As Xavier is finishing his paperwork for allowing more mutants to join his institute, Jean bursts into the room, angry sad and crying.

"Where the hell is he." She yelled.

"Scott has taken the x-jet to Scotland, I don't know why but he needs some time off."

"You brainwashed him to jump off a cliff, he could be in danger, hanging on the verge of death…"

"Jean, listen, he is no danger, he is in Scotland on a well deserved rest."

'sniff' "k then professor."

As Jean left his office Xavier felt another telepaths presence within the mansion.

"I wonder.."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Back to the future)

In the lower levels of the base, the mutants had gathered to plan on the next course of action. Forge apparently had perfected his machine to perfect time travel without Timewarp's help; this however did not go down well with the rest of the team.

"We can't leave him to die" Bobby recognised this man as Trolinski (X23's boyfriend).

When he had a good look around he saw a teenager that looked similar to Alex, another small girl who looked identical to Storm. He noticed a familiar Roberto sitting at the end next to another woman with bright purple hair in a ninja outfit. Then he saw a girl that made Bobby spine chill as he saw that she had some of his features matched with some of Amara's.

"The important thing at the moment is to get these three back to the past" jerking his thumb to Amara, Jubilee and Bobby.

"We want to stay and fight." Protested Bobby

"Forge start up the machine, we will not need to save him if everything goes to plan."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(In Scotland)

The x-jet lands beside Xavier's ex-wife Mary (if I have got this wrong then bother). Scott knocks the door, instead of Mary answering the door Tabitha opens it yelling:

"Shades what cha doin' here?"

Out of the background Mesmero took hold of Tabitha's head with his hands. (Telepathy) '_You are under my control, this is your destiny free Aployapse, join us.'_

"Two down, two to go" chuckled Mesmero.

"Tabitha? Who's at the door?"

As Mary walked round the corner Scott blasted her in the chest sending her flying into the wall in the kitchen. As Rhane came downstairs to see what all the commotion was about Scott shot several blasts at her which missed as Rhane turned into wolf form sprinting out of the back door.

"Leave her, downstairs now." Commanded Mesmero.

Scott lead the way followed by Mesmero then Tabitha down several flights of stairs into a gloomy looking dungeon. Chained to a wall with something over his head, he had blond hair blue eyes looked rough as though he had been down here for years.

"Who the hell are you? Did my dad send you?" piped up Legion.

'_You are the control of Apocalypse, serve me and you shall have great power'_

"Yes_ master."_

"3 down, 1 more person to recruit."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Back to the future)

Along one of the many corridors of the mansion Logan was stalking around the place with claws out screaming his head of.

"BOBBY, AMARA, JUBILEE WHERE THE HELL ARE YAS?"

A huge gust of wind swept Logan off his feet as he saw a huge black hole appear in the wall sending the 3 teens into the wall opposite him. Instead of being concerned for the teens he decided to take a different approach.

"Where the hell have ya been, you're 20 minutes late for the training session."

"Logan!" screamed Amara as she flung into his arms weeping. "At least we aren't 20 years too late."

"Ya what kid?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(In Xavier's office)

Everyone in the mansion had gathered in Xavier's office to hear the fantastic tale Bobby, Amara and Jubilee had to tell. Some didn't believe them but after the professor probed their mind, seeing his face they fell silent.

"That's the story proff, in a few months Aployapse will be released and this institute will be severely destroyed. We don't know who will die or live, he wouldn't tell us."

"Ok then, hang on" Ring ring. "Hello…. Slow down Rhane….. What happened?..... come home…. Hello? X-men we have trouble."

To be continued

Reviews


	9. dark days

Disclaimer- I do not own x-men evolution but some characters are my own

**Notice- in the last episode part 1, I said Zama used his telepathy whereas in the 1****st**** episode I said he had x-ray vision and stuff, since I cant be asked to change it I'll just say that his powers have evolved : ).**

Dark days

Wheeling out his office with Logan and Storm on his 'heels', he took the corridor leading to the living room, sending out a mental notice to tell the x-men to meet there.

"Chuck, what the hell is going on?"

"Is everyone here?" totally ignoring him.

"Scott is away at Scotland so is Tabitha and Rhane, Emma is off doing god knows what, Rouge and Remy are down south, X23 and Trolinski are still in Canada, Alex is in Hawaii, Lance and Kitty have gone to the ex-brotherhood house to visit Wanda, Pyro, Blob and Toad. Ray and Evan are in the tunnels, Beast is in the med-lab with Robert and Zama, and the younger students are at school. Anne is in the danger room with Peter, some students left to visit home and the rest are here." Answered Logan.

In the room stood a very upset looking Jean, Amara and Jubilee sitting beside Bobby, hanging upside down on a chandelier was Kurt with James and Cannonball sitting on a sofa looking at the professor with wide eyes.

"Call in everyone we need to…"

Bobby couldn't stand when the professor was in one these moods, he thought the professor was losing his mind, ignoring what he was saying he decided to visit Forges' room, he hadn't seen him in ages or rather he saw him in the future ages from now. Walking down the corridor to the teachers' dormitory in the east side of the mansion his room was third one down from the bathroom.

'Knock, Knock'

"Come in"

On entering he saw that Forge was busy creating another weird device which he was devoting his life to recently. Crossing the room he noticed blueprints scattered across the table. One sparked his interest, HII2.

"Hey forge, what the hell does HII2 stand for?"

"Well, you know Kurt's image inducer right? Well I think I have perfected a way to make people appear like a hologram in the real world. It's called a 'Human Image Inducer mark 2." He answered proudly. "It's quite simple here."

On pressing a button a ghost like figure appeared in front of Bobby, it's face was completely see through but on the whole it was a good attempt.

"Nice job Forge."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(In the ex-brotherhood house)

"Yo, can't you back to your house now?"

"Shut up or I shall give you nightmares for years to come" replied Emma coldly.

"Well…."

"Oy Sheila, the x-jet's just landed outside."

As Scott, Tabitha and Legion stepped out of the plane all under the control of Mesmero, Legion used his telepathy to scan the house.

"Blob's in the living room watching TV from the sofa, Toads' up in his room, Wanda and Pyro are at the bottom of the stairs having a chat with Emma and Lance and Kitty are in Lance's old room."

'_Remember I want Emma, kill the rest'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(In Logan's old house in Canada)

'Ring, Ring'

"Hello?.. What have you lost your mind or something?... Ok professor… yes professor… I understand." 'Click'

"Who was that? Asked Trolinski.

"Apparently, everyone is in danger from a something the professor has foretold. He wants everyone back at the mansion."

"We going to go back then?"

"Nah." Giggling she fell into the arms of her boyfriend settling down to watch the film.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Down south)

"Oi, swamp rat!"

"Oui, cheire"

"That was tha professor, we need to go back ta tha mansion."

"Why?"

"There's danger."

"Is this one of those crazy tales the professor has seen again?"

"Bobby went to the future, he saw everything."

"The professor probably read his mind when he was thinking of a video game. Do you really believe him cheire?"

"Well, no ah.."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Ex-brotherhood house)

'Knock, knock'

"Get the bloody door Toad!" Someone yelled from upstairs.

"Toad don't" yelled Emma.

Too late. On opening the door, Scott blasted Toad into the air, straight through and out of the kitchen door onto the back lawn. Pyro was unarmed as he had left his flamethrower pack in Wanda's room, which meant he couldn't fight back as Tabitha launched a bomb at his chest sending him flying into Wanda. Emma was equally matched with Legion as both sent a steam of 'telepathy' at each other meeting in the middle. Blob stumbled out of the sofa, charging a Scott and Tabitha. Scott blasted the floors beneath Blob, causing the charging Mutant to fall through into the basement.

"What the hell is going down her…."

As Lance and Kitty came halfway down the stairs Tabitha threw a large bomb at the staircase, turning the stairs into rubble causing both teens to fall to their deaths.

'_Distract her'_

As Emma was too focused on her opponent she failed to realise Mesmero behind her, hands on her head sending his message into her head.

"Hehe too easy."

Stepping outside with his four controlees, he saw three metal spheres in the distance in the sky getting closer and closer.

"Ah ha, the trap is almost complete." Laughed Mesmero. "Emma you know what to do."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(In the institute)

"X-men, Frost is in trouble, everyone get to the brotherhood house now."

"Bobby, suit up get your team together, in the hanger in 10 minutes. Take Storm, Jean and Roberto anyone with you."

"Gang lets move."

The team assembled before the x-helijet ready for combat against Magneto. The team Xavier thought was ill-prepared for a fight against a level 5 mutant but the team had proved themselves in the past. (The team wore Xavier style vision uniforms)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(At the brotherhood house)

Magneto closely followed by Sabertooth and Peitro stepped through the bashed door into the crumbling house. Peitro was speechless as he saw his twin sister unconscious below Pyro. The stairs were completely obliterated as well as there being a gigantic hole in the living room floor.

"Father-we-got-company!"

Turning round he saw the x-helijet land spilling out the x-men onto the front lawn.

'_Hopefully the x-men will destroy Magneto, phase 2 will begin.'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'_Xavier, listen to me I am the chosen one, I can give you power, immortality great wealth…'_

Reading his mind he found Mesmero's plan, _'Jean do not attack, it's all a trap'_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"X-men this isn't what it looks…" protested Magneto

Jean without warning sent a metal pole straight into Magneto's chest, spilling blood out all over his armour. Eyes wide, trying to speak he fell to the floor.

"Farther" yelled Peitro

Amara and Jubilee sent their powers towards the speed demon effectively knocking him out cold, while Storm sent an ice storm which pierced Sabertooth chest.

'_Do not attack, I repeat do not attack'_

'_Too late, what's done is done professor' _responded Jean.

In everyone's minds the professor sent a message telling them to pull back to the institute. The team boards leaving a dead Magneto covered in blood on the floor next to a half dead Sabertooth, Jean levitated Peitro into the x-helijet for questioning later.

(In a nearby alley)

"Hahahahaha, that couldn't have gone better than I hoped for, ok enough fooling. Emma fly us to the mountains of Nepal. Wait I have a better idea, we must make a few stops along the way."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Back at the institute)

"Jean who gave you the order to attack? I told you not to attack, we need his help."

"His help? Professor this is the guy who attacked our friends and family. Why do we need his help?"

"I scanned a mutant named Mesmero, who has the ability to control peoples' minds, he has taken over Scott, Emma, Tabitha and my son that way. He needs them to open a door to free an ancient mutant by the name Aployapse."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(In Hawaii)

The x-jet touches down on a beach to the south in front of a very large and posh house, outside in his surfers outfit once more stands Alex.

"Dude, bro what are you doin' here?"

'_We must take out pockets of resistance to the great Aployapse, we shall leave the x-men until he is awoken.' _

Without hesitation Scott blasts his brother in the shoulder sending him falling back into the sand. On the ground with his good arm he sends a powerful shot into Legion.

'_So it begins'_

REVIEWS : )


	10. the rise of evil part 1

Disclaimer- I own nothing except for my new characters : )

The rise of evil part 1

(In the living room of the mansion)

"Investigations are still under way in search for a teenager named Alex Masters, along with his foster parent's recent deaths. The scene here…"

'BOOM, Crash'

"Bobby, what the hell was that for?"

"We should be out there fighting this new enemy instead of sitting here like kids!"

"Shut up and listen to the radio. We could be watching TV but Bobby.."

"Shut up." Hissed Amara.

"(Radio) another house has been attacked by the same mutant group, all the police have revealed is that a holiday home in Canada has been destroyed. Further details of this event…."

"Shit, X23 and Trolinski"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(In the professors' office)

"Jean calm down."

"You knew how Scott would die, and yet you kept this from me." Tears streaming down her face looking into the eyes of Xavier.

After probing Xavier's mind and the disappearance of Scott, Jean had gone into a mental breakdown, refusing to accept reality. She knew that Scott would be involved in Aployapse's release, she also knew that Scott would die in the process. The one thing she didn't know which she thought the professor was keeping from her, was who would kill him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Down south)

Staring out of the window onto the front lawn, Remy saw two familiar figures walk up the driveway.

"Cheire, we have guests."

"You get it, im getting changed."

Stepping outside the door, Remy took a bow before Scott and Tabitha. Big mistake.

"Welcome to our home mes ami."

Smiling at him Scott sent a powerful red optic blast into Remy's chest forcing him backwards into the side of the house.

"Remy? What's happening?" asked Rouge as she hurried down the stairs. As bombs and optic blasts smashed up the remaining of the house.

"Take de bike up north, tell de x-men."

"I can help..."

"No, go now"

As Rouge took off on the bike, Remy got to his feet produced several cards all of them were queen of hearts. Kissing them saying "My lucky ladies" charged them up and through them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(In the x-jet)

"Master, Scott and Tabitha have eliminated Rouge and Remy, Legion has eliminated X23 and Trolinski. Magneto and Sabertooth are out of the picture, Lance and Kitty have disappeared the ex-brotherhood are in the institute recovering. What now master?"

'_We regroup, attack students who have returned home for visits then we go to Nepal.'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Back at the mansion)

"I can't get hold of Kate and Rosie; they said they would call when they reached their home."

Kurt was by the phone getting very agitated, pacing up and down like he was in a cage.

"Calm down Kurt, or you'll dig a hold down to the lower levels" mocked Bobby. "Anyways, has the lot from the brotherhood house said anything yet?"

"No, they are still resting and….."

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY?!?"

Bursting through the living doors was a very angry and distraught Ray and Evan. Both of which looked like they had been beaten up.

"Where are they?" Roared Evan. Noticing the blank faces on everyone he added, "Where's Scott? He blew the tunnels apart, we were the only people to make it out alive."

'_Everyone down to the med-lab now, including Evan and Ray'_

On entering the med-lab the occupants saw Pyro and Wanda still asleep on the hospital beds with Blob in the corner recovering (as he was too large to put in a bed they left him in the corner to recover), Toad was sitting up in the bed with the professor in front of him with Beast and Logan beside him.

"Yo, we need to stop them before he's free."

"Vhat is vrong professor?"

"Scott is under…."

"I knew it" blurted out Evan. "He destroyed the Morlocks, lets get after him…"

"It's not that simple Evan, a mutant by the name Mesmero has taken control of Scott, Emma, Legion and Tabitha. He needs them to free an ancient mutant named Aployapse."

'_Professor Can ya hear meh?'_

'_Slow down Rouge what happened?'_

'_Scott and Tabitha blew mah house up with Remy inside'_

'_Where are you now?'_

'_Almost in Bayville'_

'_Keep coming, we have to be prepared'_

'_Yes professor'_

"X-men we have trouble, it appears that Mesmero has attacked Rouge and Remy down south, she will be here shortly, meanwhile everyone up to the living room."

On entering the living room, an uproar emerged as every mutant within the room wanted to know what was happening. Pyro, Wanda, Toad and Blob emerged from the lower levels with Beast, to everyone's surprise Kitty and Lance emerged from the floor along with Rouge stepping through the door. Logan, Ororo and Warren stood beside the professor allowing for the rest to be settled. Evan and Ray stood in the corner, while Bobby, Anne, Peter, Jubilee, Amara, Zama, Robert, Kurt, Forge, Jamie, Roberto and Sam (Cannonball) all sat around the fireplace.

'_To answer your question chuck, James and Sam returned home for their dad's birthday, Kate and Rosie went on a visit home for a while, Travolo returned to Russia, Rhane is on a flight over from Scotland.' _

"This is what we do now; we round up any stranded mutants, regroup and attack Mesmero wherever he is and stop the release of Aployapse.

"I can help you" growled someone from the door.

Upon seeing his face Logan launched himself with both sets of claws at the mystery man.

"Logan stop." Even though the professor's voice was quiet Logan obeyed without question. "Sabertooth, what can you offer us then?"

"Before your stupid bitch took Magneto away, he discovered the whereabouts of Aployapse's tomb as well as finding out that he was the only one with the powers to stop him. Congratulations x-men."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(In Nepal)

In the damp and dark cave stood five mutants all facing the huge stone door with ancient writings on the front. The four hypnotised members stood behind Mesmero while the 'master' stood in front holding his staff in the air with both hands.

"My master, the time has come…." After speaking several words of ancient Egyptian, he slams the staff down onto the floor sending a white flame to erupt out the end causing the door to spilt in tow down the middle, opening to reveal an Egyptian coffin.

Muttering an ancient spell or something along those lines whilst placing his hand on a scarab shape on the front of the coffin. The coffin exploded into ashes revealing a seriously old, wrinkled and by the looks of it seriously dehydrated man.

"I LIVE TO RULE ONCE MORE"

"Master." Mesmero kneeled beside him with the upmost respect in his voice.

"GIVE ME YOUR HAND."

"M...m...Master?"

Shaking, Mesmero held out his hand to the old man, big mistake on his half. Screaming began as Aployapse drained Mesmero's power and life out leaving a hollow shell behind. Thankfully Mesmero's hold on the four mutants wore off until fate had other plans.

"What happened?"

Scott, Tabitha, Emma and Legion all regained their focus as they looked around to see where they actually were and how they had gotten there.

"Scott, help!"

Unfortunately for Scott he was too late as he turned to see Tabitha covered in a blue substance over her body, she began to scream as the blue stuff settled. Looking at the source of the attacker he had time to see the blue person summon three more blue things launching them at the remaining mutants.

To be continued

PLZ REVIEW


	11. the rise of evil part 2

Disclaimer- don't own x-men evolution

The rise of evil part 2

(In Mexico)

The eye of ages appears in the centre of the jungle, opening to reveal Aployapse, Scott, Tabitha, Legion and Emma. Hovering above the pyramid Aployapse summons two purple orbs which encases the pyramid in a huge purple shield. Looking back the eye of ages, Legion steps out to the bottom of the pyramid ready to defend it with his life.

(In China)

Again the eye of ages appears and this time Emma stays behind to guard the pyramid. She is still wearing her white outfit but she has a white flowing cape behind her.

(Egypt)

A third pyramid with the same purple shield protecting it, with Tabitha stepping out to protect this one. Next Apocalypse floats over the Sphinx raising it out of the ground on top of several futuristic platforms. Retreating into the lower levels to prepare the machines while Scott guards the upper levels.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(SHEILD HQ)

The prison door opens to reveal a small room holding Trask, kicking his foot to wake him up he follows Fury out of the door into the control room.

"I have been ordered to free you, and help you build more sentinels to combat Aployapse's threat."

'So much for a life sentence, now I can destroy the mutant menace' smiling to himself Trask thought this would be a good day after all.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Outside the mansion)

A SHEILD helocopter touches down with the door opening to reveal Fury, stepping out, walking to the mansion.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(The lower levels of the institute)

Most of the mutants are gathered around Beast on the main computer wanting to know was happening out there. Beast is tapping away on the main computer pulling up four pictures on the screen three of the pyramids surrounded by the purple shield and the sphinx. On the Chinese pyramid footage, it shows 2 nuclear missiles exploding flattening everything in a 2 mile radius.

'Swish'

Turing round the mutants found themselves facing Logan and Fury, immediately Beast tensed up on seeing the one person he dreaded and hated to see.

"Easy Hank, he's here to help." Logan told him, which Beast relaxed.

Ignoring any sign of any discomfort Fury spoke to the assembled mutants.

"We know about the pyramids, and we know you are planning, all I ask is you do nothing as we are already on it. Beast show the 3 pyramids."

Turing back to the computer the mutants saw 3 sentinels approach each pyramid along with 3 heading towards the sphinx. Grabbing Fury by his neck Logan slammed him into the closest wall inches from his face yelling:

"Big mistake, you resurrected the sentinel programme."

"Logan now is not the time." The professor said. "The sentinels have failed but they managed to deactivate the shields. We must spilt up into teams…."

"Chuck? You alright?"

"James, Sam, Kate and Rosie are…"

"What Chuck?"

"They… They are dead."

Silence followed as everyone's face was stricken with tears (except Fury who looked like he didn't give a dam). Breaking the tension Xavier spoke to the assembled group once more.

"Strom, Beast, Iceman, Bezerker, Spyke will head to Egypt and stop Tabitha.

Magma, Sunspot, Rouge, Colossus, Cannonball and Multiple will go to Mexico and stop Legion.

Warren, Kitty, Scarlet Witch, Pyro, Fireflight will head towards China and stop Emma.

Jean, Logan, Kurt and I will head towards the sphinx and handle Scott and Aployapse, while the rest of you will stay here and come to any team in need of assistance."

"Since that is settled, there are plenty of SHEILD helocopters waiting for you outside, suit up and meet outside in 10 minutes."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Four helocopters ascend into the air each heading for a destination, each containing the worlds' last hope against Aployapse. Inside the mansion around the living room sits Lance, Blob, Toad, Sabertooth, Robert, Zama, Forge and Peitro (Xavier wiped his memory and replacing new memories to help the x-men.)

As the helocopters reached their destinations Aployapse appeared inside the living room in a flash of blue and white light. Before any of the occupants could react Aployapse raised his hands engulfing the room in a purple glow, as the glow faded the room is trashed as all the occupants are dead round the room. Smiling to himself Aployapse teleports his way back to the lower levels of the sphinx.

At each destination each party embarks from their helocopters facing their chosen pyramid and 'enemy'. The Egyptian crew find themselves facing Tabitha dressed in red with a scarlet cape behind her, the Chinese crew find themselves facing Emma dressed in all white with a flowing white cape. The Mexican crew find themselves facing Legion who is wearing civiy clothes but has a Cerebro style helmet on his head. The Sphinx crew are about to descend the stairs into the sphinx.

To be continued


	12. the rise of evil part 3

Disclaimer- hopefully I will own it but today I don't own x-men evolution

The rise of evil part 3

(China)

The plan was simple: Angel flies over Emma with Pyro as well as Fireflight shooting off their powers to distract to her, whilst Shadowcat and Scarlet Witch would sneak up behind Emma and disable her powers. As Emma made the first move which she sent a enormous physic blast which shattered and exploded the helocopter, thankfully the team moved fast to avoid the debris. As planned Angel with Pyro and Fireflight flew over Emma, unfortunately Emma used her powers to sever Pyro's pack which exploded sending Angel and Pyro flying to the ground.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Mexico)

The plan to defeat Legion was simple; Magma would fire off balls of flame at Legion whilst Sunspot and Colossus would throw any object they could find. Cannonball would carry Rogue behind Legion in an attempt for Rouge to drain Legion's powers. Multiple rather was a distraction as he would produce plenty of clones running around distracting Legion from the real threats. Unfortunately, as the team reached Legion his helmet glowed bright blue as tremors rippled the earth around them, looking to the east three damaged sentinels emerged from the trees ready to attack the team.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Egypt)

This plan, everyone thought, would be fairly easy as everyone anticipated. The plan was that everyone would simply rush her in order to defeat her. As everyone ran (or flew) towards Tabitha, they were in for a nasty shock as Tabitha summoned three massive bombs above her head sending them into the group exploding sending Spyke, Iceman and Beast up into the air.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(The Sphinx)

'BANF'

Jean, Xavier, Logan and Kurt appeared in the lower levels of sphinx, as they turned to the stairs to where Aployapse is 'housed'. However, Scott stands before them eyes glowing (as his powers have been amplified he no longer needs his glasses or optic blaster.)

"Scott, you…" began Jean

Suddenly Scott fired up to the ceiling sending Debris down onto the group which unfortunately buried Xavier as Kurt grabbed Logan and teleported him out of the way whilst Jean produced a bubble shield protecting herself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(China)

On the floor lay Pyro sprawled out beside Angel whilst Fireflight was still shooting off flames at Emma, with the help of Scarlet Witch distracting her from behind whilst protecting Shadowcat who was unconscious on the floor. Behind Emma the top of the pyramid glowed bright white shooting up the top of the pyramid into the outer atmosphere.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Mexico)

Legion was perched on top of the rocks watching over the battle as it was going hopelessly bad for the x-men. 1 sentinel had been completely destroyed but the other 2 kept attacking the mutants. Magma and Sunspot were firing off their powers whilst protecting Multiple who was unconscious on the floor. Colossus was fighting off both sentinels as Rogue and cannonball were attempting to flank Legion with little success as Legion kept sending missiles from the sentinels at them. Behind Legion the top of the pyramid glowed white and shot up into the upper atmosphere.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Egypt)

The only x-men left standing was Bezerker and Strom who continually dodged Tabitha's attacks, Iceman, Beast and spyke layed still on the ground as Tabitha kept the surrounding area lit with bombs exploding all over the place. Behind Tabitha the top of the pyramid glowed bright white and shot up into the sky.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(The Sphinx)

Kurt lay unconscious behind the stone door with Aployapse standing over him, smiling over his success he walks back to the controls. Logan is busy trying to free Xavier from the debris whilst Jean was refusing to attack Scott who was firing a rapid fire of optic blasts at her.

(Logan's watch) "Logan we're not going to make it."

"Hold on Hank, I'll call in back up."

"Base come in base." (Static)

"Hank, they aren't answering, they… (scream on the other end) Hank? HANK."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(In the atmosphere)

The tops of the pyramids separate into many smaller pyramids covering the entire planet with squares of white (see the series you'll know what im on about : ) ). The pyramids glow black and start to engulf the planet in darkness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Around each pyramid the x-men lay scattered around the ground in front of Emma, Tabitha and Legion whilst the entire sky was lit with lightning.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(In the sphinx)

Jean's eyes glowed bright red as Scott continually shot blasts at her bubble shield. Screaming as a huge bird shape bright light leapt from her body engulfing the room in fire and bright light. Falling to the ground exhausted she looked up to see Scott clutching his chest as blood spilled out, as the blue controls round him fell to the ground, falling to the ground on his knees:

"J…J…Jean, wh…y?

"NO, no, no, no" screamed Jean as she clutched her head.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Jean, wake up, please Jean wake up."_

"_Like, what's wrong with her Scott?"_

"Shut up, shut up." Screamed Jean as she cried into her hands in front of a dead Scott.

"_Jean, it's me, Scott come back to us please."_

Screaming Jean sat bolt up right in the infirmary bed with Scott, Kitty and Kurt beside her. Burying her head in the palms of her head she heard several people including Xavier walk past the room down to Cerebro. Turning her head she saw everyone looking at her with confused faces.

"Jean? Are you ok? You have been asleep for a few days, by the look of it you were having a very bad nightmare."

"But…but it was so…you…"

Turing her head to the bedside table she saw the calendar which she immediately tried to run to Cerebro.

"Jean, calm down."

"NO, I HAVE TO STOP THE PROFESSOR."

"Whoa, whoa, what's going on?"

"It's the past again, I was in the future I saw everyone die…."

Pushing Scott out of the way Jean ran towards Cerebro where Xavier was at the controls with Rhane, Ororo and Sam standing beside him.

"PROFESSOR NO." screamed Jean as she threw up a physic shield around the occupants, unfortunately she didn't put a shield round her.

Xavier tried to question Jean's motives when a huge white flash erupted from the controls of Cerebro engulfing the room. As Scott, Kitty and Kurt ran into the room the white light died down to reveal Xavier, Rhane, Sam and Ororo unharmed but where Jean once stood there was a scorch mark on the floor.

**THE END… OR IS IT????**

**FROM THIS I AM GOING TO MAKE SEQUELS TO THIS MAKING DIFFERENT FUTURES AND REALITIES. **

**Please use the bottom button and review.**


End file.
